


Land of the Living

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Betrayl, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: The first thing Obi-wan feels when he wakes up is fear.He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know who’s around him. He doesn’t even know what happened.All he knows is that he must get out of here.-------------------------------------Or, an AU of The Friendliest Fire where Obi-wan survives. Don't expect it to be much happier, though.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Land of the Living

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober Prompt "Disorientation"

The first thing Obi-wan feels when he wakes up is fear.

He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know who’s around him. He doesn’t even know what happened. 

All he knows is that he must get out of here.

So he struggles, fighting and clawing to get away. There are armored hands on him, pinning him down. Somewhere in the background a monitor screams. 

Obi-wan isn’t sure how he manages to break free, but he does. He falls from the bed to crash onto a cold floor. In an instant he’s moving, desperately scrambling away. 

There are clones here. Clones in full armor, blue and blinding white.

His heart pounds in his ears as panic overwhelms his senses. Faintly Obi-wan realizes he’s shaking but he can’t bring himself to care.

All he can feel is a terrified sense of ‘not safe, not safe, have to get out. Have to get out! HAVE TO GE-’

Calloused fingers press against his temple and Obi-wan feels himself relax. Calm flows over him in soothing waves. Slowly his panic dulls before fading away entirely. 

A familiar presence pressed against his own as familiar arms wrap around him. Obi-wan doesn't resist, instead melting into the welcome embrace. He’s safe here, he knows this.

“It’s ok, Obi-wan,” Anakin murmurs into his hair. “It’s ok, I’ve got you.” 

The clones are still in the room and panic leaps up obi-wan’s throat with the merest glance. Logically he knows they are his friends- Kix and Rex. Logically he knows they will never hurt him, they’d sooner defend him to their last breaths. But...

He thought he knew the same thing about the 212th.

Look where that got him. Shot down and beaten to an inch of death. 

It’s only a matter of time before it happens again.

Gentle fingers grasp his chin to turn his head. “Don’t look at them, look at me,” Anakin instructs. 

And so, reluctantly, Obi-wan tears his gaze from the threat to face his brother. His panicked azure eye meets Anakin's steady sapphire ones.

Distantly he muses just how backwards this situation is. Usually Anakin’s the emotional one, working himself up into a mess. Obi-wan had always been calm and steady for him. Today the roles were drastically flipped.

Behind him the soft pad of boots on durasteel tells him Rex and Kix are both slipping from the room. He breathes a little easier at that. And then immediately feels guilty for it. 

Steady hands, one flesh and one mechanical, turn Obi-wan so he’s fully facing the taller man. He offers no resistance, instead burying his face into the other’s shoulder.

A sob tears from his throat before he can stop it. Anakin makes no comment, instead rubbing soothing patterns into his faintly trembling back.

For a long moment neither says anything.

At last Obi-wan croaks out the question they’re both thinking. “Why?” He twists to stare directly into Anakin’s deep blue eyes. “They shot me down. Why would they do that?”

He can feel Anakin tense at the question. It’s not one that’s easy to answer. And even so he doesn't think he even wants an answer. Even as a lack of one tears him up inside.

“I don’t know Master,” the blonde murmurs sadly in reply. “I really don’t know.”


End file.
